


i'm not afraid anymore

by kumashojo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love these kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumashojo/pseuds/kumashojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still like home to him, even without the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not afraid anymore

**Author's Note:**

> ...i overdid this a little, didn't i?（ﾉ´д｀）
> 
> nonetheless, i hope you guys enjoy. this is a oneshot based off of this comic: [part one](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/139838850376/anon-request-oh-boy-i-will-post-the-ending) | [part two](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/139895300036/part-2-of-this-x-i-like-to-think-that-she-was)
> 
> thank you so much soundofez on tumblr for betaing this! you're the bees knees and i really appreciate you going out of your way to do this for me at such an ungodly hour of the night ♥

There's a disturbance in the night and the sound of a window scraping against its frame can be heard above the rush of the wind. Chat Noir appears in the window, the darkness of his costume fading into the night sky. A blanket of crimson light rests in his arms.

Chat Noir trudges into his dimly lit bedroom, carrying Ladybug carefully in his arms. His left arm cradles her closely to his chest; he breathes her in and she smells like heaven. He approaches his bed and with gentle precision lays her down on the soft mattress below. He envelops her in a sea of lavender blankets, tucks her in gently, and smiles. He makes certain not to disturb her slumber -- he knows she deserves the rest.

He twitches his ear and stares down at the girl he’s hopelessly, absolutely irrevocably fallen in love with. His entire being feels warm and he feels a sense of peace, like when he’s with her he’s finally at home -- the mansion feels nothing like the way he feels when he’s with her.

The mansion isn’t home. She is.

There’s a warmth around her that’s familiar but almost forgotten, a warmth that he used to remember in the mansion, a warmth that Ladybug has brought in with her, just a little.

The black cat watches Ladybug as she slumbers -- he pays attention to the rhythm of her breathing. She’s so beautiful to him even in rests between her crescendos. There's a small smile curling at the ends of her lips as she slumbers, and Chat finds it so endearing that he can’t look away.

The crimson, bespeckled suit that covers Ladybug’s body begins to evaporate, glowing in blinding shades of light as it dissipates from her skin. The ribbons in her hair disappear, and the mask concealing her identity fades away. 

Marinette appears before him, ocean blue eyes hidden behind closed eyelids as she peacefully slept. 

Shock dances in Chat Noir’s eyes as he gazes at the scene before him. His quirky, upbeat, optimistic and rather lively classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is laying in his bed before him. She’s sleeping, with a peaceful smile resting on her lips. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl in his class with the bright smile that is as vivid as the sunlight. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who stumbles over her words, is Ladybug -- the confident and charismatic superheroine.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is laying on his bed, peacefully sleeping. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the miraculous Ladybug. 

And the thing is: he doesn’t love her any less. Seeing her in her most vulnerable state and seeing her as who she truly is doesn’t change a thing.

He’s still hopelessly in love with the girl before him, with or without the mask. Nothing about his feelings for her change. He would still lay his life down for her, he still wants to kiss her all over, he still wishes to watch her laugh.

Chat Noir’s fingers find themselves in Marinette’s silky black hair, running calmly through loose strands. His fingertips trail to her cheek and trace the outline of her jaw, admiring the structure of her bones. His hand reaches back into her midnight hair once again and he pets it with loving strokes. 

The tomcat presses his cheek into his other palm and he stares at Marinette lovingly, a tender gaze flickering across his irises. 

“Sweet dreams, princess,” he whispers to her, despite the fact she can’t hear his raspy voice, rising and falling in volumes of exhaustion and unnerved adoration. 

He rises to his feet and turns in place and begins to briskly walk away; after all, he doesn’t want to be there when she realizes she has transformed. His arms are slack at his side and he takes a step forward until something stops him.

Marinette. 

Chat Noir pauses and stares at the wall before him. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. The complexion of his face melts into scarlet as he experiences the sensation of Marinette’s touch.

Quickly, he turns his head to the side to gawk at Marinette with unfeigned surprise. Her fingertips are laced with his; she is holding tightly onto his hand with a vice-like grip. 

As he stares at her, he is unable to mask the dumbfounded expression on his face. She’s looking away from him; her face is a spectacle of crimson hues. 

She’s holding onto his hand still and she doesn’t let go. She doesn’t face him, either. 

A small, nervous smile spreads across Chat Noir’s lips. He almost chuckles. He stares at her, taking her in, despite the fact that she refuses to look his way. It still doesn’t feel real and-- 

Before he can think, Marinette tugs at his arm and pulls him towards her. He stumbles into the bed and falls in place beside her. 

She’s holding his hand and she brings it up to her chest and she’s staring at him. He squeezes his eyes shut, and the sensation of _her sheer presence_ pulls at his heartstrings. 

He opens his eyes and both of their faces are burning and glowing with bright shades of scarlet. They stare into each other’s eyes and their expressions are a mix of horrified and dumbfounded. 

Chat Noir’s eyes lack the ability to leave Marinette. Still, while his gaze is steady, hers wavers: her eyes flick to the side and she narrows them. She purses her lips and brings her free hand to her mouth, placing her fingertips on her lips. _She’s practically glowing_ , Chat thinks.

Chat Noir releases his hand from hers and slams his palm against his forehead. Suddenly, he begins giggling uncontrollably. He falls into a fit of laughter and his smile lights up the entire room. Marinette does nothing but watch him in bewilderment. 

The tomcat covers his eyes with his arm and smirks. The midnight black suit that envelops his body begins to fade away, glowing a neon green at the seams as it dissipates off his body. As Chat Noir transforms into Adrien once again, Marinette’s eyes widen with bemusement. 

The smirk never fades away from Adrien’s face.

In the blink of an eye, Chat Noir is no longer laying in the bed beside Marinette. It’s Adrien instead, nothing but flushed cheeks and a racing heartbeat.

He pivots his head towards her and smiles. 

“My lady, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Marinette says nothing. She stares at him with widened blue eyes, crisp like ocean waves, and her face is as red as the blood that courses through her veins. 

It’s him. It’s Adrien. It’s always been him. 

It’s been the boy she’s hopelessly in love with all along. It’s been him, him, _him_.

The room is silent. Nothing can be heard except for the reverberating sound of their heartbeats.


End file.
